Without You
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: Santana has been single for about a year now. She's enjoying the single life and the time to work on her. But when she meets Mimi, an up and coming artist one afternoon, things could get interesting really quick. Will the relationship survive? Or will everything fall to shambles to never be resolved. These two lovers may just have their work cut out for themselves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee" not am I affiliated with any of its contributors. **

* * *

Take Me or Leave Me

She walked down the street, her dance bag bouncing against her hip and her frappecino was sweating in the New York heat making her hand freeze. She knew she was a little smelly from three hours of routine after routine but she was just a block away from a nice shower. In other words, it was a perfect afternoon. Well at least it was until she was slammed into someone causing her ice cold drink to fly into the air, ice chips landing down her shirt.

"I am so sorry!" the girl insisted, her green eyes widening. "I didn't even see you there. I can pay for that. Really it's not big deal. This is all my fault."

"It's alright," Santana sighed trying to wipe herself off. She gave in so easily partially because the collision was cause by some homeless guy pushing her and partially because the girl currently spazzing out was hot.

"Let me buy you a new coffee at the least."

"It's not your fault," she laughed. Giving up on trying to clean herself without water pressure, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Santana."

"Mimi," the girl smiled. Shaking her hand, she noted that Santana had really soft hands but a strong grip. "Here," she said. She pulled off her overshirt and passed it to the Latina. "It's the least I can do."

"When do I give it back?" Santana asked as she dressed herself.

"Take these." The gel reached into her bag and pulled out three tickets. "You can give it back Friday. Bring some friends."

"What makes you think I can pick you out?" The smirk Santana wore grew when she noticed Mimi check out her rack.

"Oh you'll be able to see me. " With a laugh Mimi let out a slight breath. "We'll I should really get going. Maybe after Friday I can get you some coffee. I know that was expensive. "

"We'll see. "

* * *

"Where did that shirt come from?" Kurt asked, eyeing what he considered to be an atrocious Bob Marley tribute of greens and reds.

"Can I take a shower before you question my outfit?" Santana remarked with a roll of her eyes. "I met this girl," she started.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex with someone in a bathroom again," Rachel chimed in.

"In broad daylight? Please. And it was one time. It wasn't even good," she added. "Alcohol induced sex is all clumsy."

"Mental scarring aside," Kurt groaned, "you didn't answer the question."

"I bumped into this girl and my coffee spilled. This is her shirt. Oh," she reached into her duffle and pulled out the extra tickets. "She invited us to some concert."

"What kind of concert?" Kurt asked, examining the tickets.

"I dot know probably some lame friend of hers who wants to be a rock star."

"We'll I, for one, am all for supporting a fellow performer," Rachel smiled. "I'll go. "

"What about you Lady Hummel. You gonna leave me to watch Berry alone?"

"I'll go. But a name like The Sinners sounds a little creepy," Kurt said with a wrinkle of his nose. "What kind of music do they play?"

"I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me I needs to wash the caramel out of my bra before it becomes irreversibly stuck to my boobs."

"We'll if this girl is hot let's go shopping tomorrow for an outfit, " the twenty-three year old insisted.

"I didn't say she was hot."

"You were practically leering. You think she's hot."

"Whatever. I could use a new outfit."

And with that Santana trudged a away to the shower thus thwarting any efforts for future discussion.

* * *

"Since when does Santana Lopez turn down a tight dress?" Kurt demanded as he held up a yellow dress that was more like a shirt.

"Since there's probably going to be nothing but creepers in the audience," Santana snapped as she walked into a dressing room and began to try on some pants. "Besides if I wear pants my butt will look amazing."

"I have to agree," Rachel supplied. "Even I'm wearing jeans."

"I rest my case," Kurt smirked.

"I'm not changing my mind, Hummel," Santana warned.

"Fine. But don't blame me when whoever it is you're meeting doesn't drool all over you."

Santana thought about that for a second. Maybe Lady Hummel had a point. If she was going to make Mimi's pulse speed up, a flirty and seductive outfit would be necessary. "What about this?"


End file.
